staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 czerwca 1990
Program 1 8.35 "Domator" - nasza poczta, kuchnia pod namiotem 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 8.25 "100 lat" - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 9.35 "Chłopak do wzięcia" - komedia ZSRR 10.50 "Domator" - Nie dajmy się" 16.20 Program dnia. Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" oraz film z serii "Ordy" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "System" - publicystyka międzynarodowa 18.00 "Świat kocha nas na niby" - film dok. Anny Pietraszak 18.25 Magazyn katolicki 18.45 "10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc: "Opowieści o Rusałce Amelce" 19.10 "Od A do Z" - program publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Jacek Kaczmarski '90 - fragmenty koncertu, który odbył się 1.06.1990 w hali gdańskiej Olivii 20.45 Studio Italia '90: Irlandia - Holandia (transmisja) 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 XXVII Krajowy Festiwal Polskiej Piosenki Opole '90 - Debiuty Program 2 16.10 Korepetycje dla maturzystów - język angielski (56) 16.40 Program dnia 16.45 Studio Italia '90: Belgia - Hiszpania (transmisja) 18.55 "W labiryncie" - serial TP (powtórzenie) 19.20 Mrożek - relacja z festiwalu w Krakowie 19.50 Ocalić od zapomnienia - felieton o malarzu maryniście Marianie Mokwie 19.30 Przegląd filmów Piotra Parandowskigo "Wędrówki helleńskie' 20.00 Arcydzieło muzyki francuskiej: Olivier Messiaen - "Święty Franciszek z Asyżu" 21.00 "Ekspres reporterów" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Studio teatralne "Dwójki" Sławomir Mrożek "Polowanie na lisa", reż. Piotr Tomaszuk 22.50 Program publicystyczny 23.25 Studio Italia '90, skróty meczów: Korea - Urugwaj, Anglia - Egipt BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Play Tennis 10.00 News Weather followed by The Raccoons 10.25 Children's BBC 10.50 Cricket: Second Test. England v New Zealand 10.55 News and Weather 12.00 News and Weather 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Cricket and Royal Ascot. Cricket: Second Test 14.30 King George V Stakes (Handicap. 1½m) 15.05 Cork and Orrery Stakes (6f) 15.45 Gold Cup (2'/2m) 16.00 Dipstick 16.10 Happy Families 16.25 Laurel and Hardy 16.30 Around the World with Willy Fog 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 EastEnders 19.30 World Cup Grandstand. England v Egypt (Group F) live from Cagliari, and from Palermo: Republic of Ireland v Holland (Group F) 22.00 Main News; Regional News; Weather 22.30 Victoria Wood 23.00 Question Time 0.00 Royal Ascot 0.25 Weather 0.30 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Daytime on Two Lifeschool 9.25 Mathsworks 9.40 Techno 10.00 Drug Avengers 10.10 Inset 10.40 Zig Zag 11.00 Landmarks 11.20 A-level Economics 11.40 Sex Education 12.05 Soviet Union 12.25 Lifeschool Special 12.50 Inset 13.20 Mr Benn 13.40 Music Time 14.00 News; Weather followed by Watch 14.15 Cricket: Second Test. England v New Zealand from Lord's for the Cornhill 15.00 News Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Royal Ascot, Cricket and Tennis. Continued coverage of Ladies Day at the Royal Meeting; Cricket: Second Test: England v New Zealand; Tennis: Pilkington Glass Ladies' Championships from Eastbourne 19.05 On the Line 19.35 Business Matters 20.00 City Lights 20.30 A Tale from the Riverbank 21.00 The Travel Show 21.30 Under the Sun 22.20 10 x 10 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Cricket: Second Test. England v New Zealand 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Weekend Outlook 0.10 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Art of Landscape 6.30 The Channel 4 Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Time to Talk 14.30 Film: Nazi Agent 16.05 Letter for Wales 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 The Horse in Sport 18.00 Things to Come 18.30 Kate & Allie 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Loads More Muck and Magic 20.30 My Two Dads 21.00 Faces of War 22.30 Film: Heavenly Pursuits 0.15 Film: Une Belle Fille Comme Moi 2.05 Closedown